


Ianthony One-shots based on songs

by fandomnerd66



Category: Smosh
Genre: I don't own anthing!, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are a series of one-shots based on different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony One-shots based on songs

Cry In Shame by Johnny Diesel and The Injectors  
Don't you know it's a cryin' shame  
When you've got yourself to blame  
Don't you know it's a cryin' shame  
You've got yourself to blame  
Prompt: Anthony starts to be angry at Ian for stupid things and one day Anthony hits him.

Monday:  
“Ian, you did the take wrong again” Anthony groaned at Ian for the fourth time that day and Ian said with a sigh “Sorry, I just can’t do it, Anthony”, Anthony walked out of the room and Ian sighed heavily in annoyance at himself.  
Tuesday:

After shooting “The world is ending”, Anthony walked up to Ian and then pushed him up against the wall before saying “God, can’t you do anything right?” and walked away while shaking his head. Ian walked to his room, swaying with the thought that he let down Anthony yet again. Ian had messed up several times that day.

Wednesday: Ian was sitting in his room, crying because Anthony had pushed him up against the wall just for messing up yesterday. Anthony couldn't believe that Ian keeps on messing up every day and Anthony’s anger was rising but he had to keep it in.

Thursday: Ian didn't even bother of turning up for the video because he knew that he won’t do it right and Anthony would criticize him again. Anthony waited and waited until he realized that Ian wasn't showing up.

Friday: “Stop! You have done it wrong again!” Anthony yelled angrily at Ian and pulled him outdoors then pushed him to the ground, Anthony started to punch Ian and doing it while asking “Ian, why can’t you do anything right?” and many other insults that will scare Ian forever. After Anthony had stopped, Ian was bleeding all over and has swells that will soon be bruises then Ian crawled away while sobbing and saying “I’m sorry” I’m useless and dumb, I will never get it right and I would never think that you would hit me” and Ian ran straight to his room, leaving Anthony with his rage.

Saturday: Ian and Anthony didn't even talk to one another after the incident on Friday, Anthony cancelled the shoot and making the excuse of him and Ian having the flu.

Sunday: Anthony was thinking about how he could make it up to Ian and after a few minutes of thinking, he realized that it was too late. He knows that he’s got himself to blame.


End file.
